


when you're alone do you think of me

by ouchlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouchlarry/pseuds/ouchlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is out of town and Louis is horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you're alone do you think of me

Louis sat alone in his bed in the empty apartment. Something felt weird without Harry there. It felt empty. He hated it. Harry had gone to visit his family for the week which left Louis lonely, desperate and horny.

Horny. My god he was so horny. He wished so badly to be able to go search for Harry and crash their lips together in the way that only Harry knew how it would end because Harry knew what he wanted, needed and craved. The pleasure only Harry could bring him time and time again in the dead of night and in the wee hours of the morning.

He imagined Harry’s body. Every curve and the way his v-line dipped so teasingly into his boxers and ended in such a delicious place. Louis wanted to taste it. He wanted to feel Harry’s skin on his tongue so badly that he could almost taste the salt from Harry’s sweaty skin as their bodies were forced together.

He wanted to feel how Harry’s length felt against his warm thigh as they were pressed against one another. How it felt taking him into his mouth and the way Harry moaned so beautifully as he did so. How it sounded to hear Harry scream out his name as he climaxed inside Louis as he had so often before.

Louis closed his eyes and palmed his now achingly hard crotch through his pajama bottoms and groaned in response at the friction. He considered calling Harry, but he didn’t want to interrupt his family time with a desperate phone call urging Harry to talk to him in just the way he liked so he could feel himself release and scream Harry’s name over the   
line.

No, he wanted to do this himself.

Louis slipped out of his pajama bottoms and kicked them off the bed. He ran his hand down his bare torso and flung his head back into the pillow as he reached his aching length, thin fabric separating it from his warm hand.

“Fuck…” he groaned out as he ran his hand along it through his boxers. He tugged down the waistband of his boxers and kicked them off as well, leaving him stark naked on the bed.

He grabbed his throbbing length with one hand and began to stroke gently at first, his fingers running along the soft skin as he teased himself, the pads of his fingers running softly over the head. He smeared the pre-cum that was forming there along his head and length as he groaned in pleasure.

He picked up the pace as his hand worked his length, stroking and pulling over and over again. He was getting closer, but something was missing. Then he imagined the way   
Harry grabbed on to his cock as he slowly pushed inside Louis, stroking hard all the way as he filled Louis up, hitting the bundle of nerves that made Louis cry out in ecstacy.

Slowly, Louis brought two fingers up to his mouth and licked them, coating them in saliva before pushing them up against his entrance, his other hand slowly continuing to stroke his length.

He pushed one finger in, and then the second, stretching himself out, the way he’d felt Harry do so many times before plunging his length into Louis, rocking him against the headboard, making his ass red from the friction against Harry’s muscular thighs.

“Oh fuck…” Louis moaned as his fingers filled him up just slightly. He continued to stroke his length as he moved them in and out of himself. It wasn’t enough, he needed more.

He reached for the drawer next to the bed and grabbed a small bottle of lube and a rubbery, phallic-shaped toy that he’d saved for just these occasions. He never used it with Harry, he never needed to, but now he needed something, and this was as close to feeling Harry as he could get.

He opened the bottle of lube and squirted a decent amount on his fingers. He coated the toy in it as well as sticking his fingers inside of himself once more. He wrapped one hand around his shaft again as he continued to stroke harder.

He pushed the head of the toy in slowly with his other hand, groaning as he did. “Oh god…” He continued to push as it filled him, the way he wished Harry could. He paused for a brief moment as it filled him completely.

Louis spread his legs a bit further to accompany the toy. He pulled it back out almost all the way, before shoving it back in and practically screaming aloud, “Shit…god…” he moaned out as his other hand continued to feverishly stroke his rock hard length.

He slowly got into a pattern of holding the toy and pushing it in and out, increasingly faster as his other hand worked his throbbing length. He continued, pushing the toy in and out, perfectly finding the spot that made Louis weak and gasp for air each time.

He continued to pound the toy against it, his strokes on his cock becoming uneven which each glorious thrust. “God…oh my god…” he cried out, nearing the edge, which only made him stroke and push even harder. The heat rising in his lower abdomen as he continued to hit the sweet spot inside of him.

After a few more thrusts and strokes he was dangerously close. “I’m…coming…” Louis moaned out, he pushed the toy in, hitting the spot one last time as he slid his hand over his length with a final stroke before screaming out loud as his orgasm hit him, screaming his lover’s name. “Fuck…Harry!” he cried as his climax took over, arching his back, Louis saw white as his eyes rolled back in his head and he came all over his hand and stomach, breathing hard as he came down from his high.


End file.
